


Lover, You Should've Come Over

by Rheaird_of_Life



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Polar Opposites, the first two are kind of depressing, the last one is short and sweet and sappy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheaird_of_Life/pseuds/Rheaird_of_Life
Summary: Alternate endings/continuations of season three.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 35
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

She knows what she told Eve, that it would be easier than jumping, but walking away from her is the hardest thing she has ever done in her life. She never thought they would get here, to this point where she was able to actually turn her back on Eve and let her go.

For so long this obsession, this infatuation, this love has been all consuming. She wonders if it's the same for Eve. She thinks so, she hopes so. And it's this faint hope that makes her go against everything she just said and turn around.

But instead of seeing those troubled and sad depths staring back, all she sees is that glorious hair. The start of this whole thing. She wonders if it weren't for the hair if any of it would have happened. If they would have gotten entangled by each other and fate the same way. Or if she would have simply continued on working for the twelve until she was just as old and wrinkled as Dasha. Wasted her life being a monster.

She doesn't want to be a monster anymore. She doesn't know what to do with herself anymore. All the things she wanted, all the normal things she told Eve she wanted are gone.

There's no nice life, or cool flat, or fun job. There's no one to watch movies with. No one that counts. So what does she have worth holding onto? Why continue to hurt like this? Why not get rid of the monster? It would be best for everyone. The world would be better off.

Eve is almost out of sight. She will never even know.

With this thought in mind she turns to face the side of the bridge. Climbs onto the barrier. Looks out into the abyss, the inky blackness of the river beneath. It's strangely captivating, intoxicating, this sudden pull she feels, almost like a need. A need to finally be free of all of the things she's been feeling and struggling to understand lately. She's so tired of it all, of trying to be normal. She's never been normal, never will be.

It's strange to think that after all this, she's going to take her own life, just like Anna did. She always thought Anna was just weak in the head. But she understands better now. Sometimes you just feel things too much and the only way to make it stop is with a bullet to the brain.

Before she takes the plunge, she takes one last deep breath, as if some part of her still expects to need air down below.

She takes that first and last step and-

Suddenly someone yanks on the back of her dress. They yank so viciously that she falls back into them with such force that they collapse in a heap to the ground. She still can't see their face, but she doesn't need to. She'd know that frantic heartbeat anywhere. It echoes her own in more ways than one.

There's a few moments of tense silence as Eve both clutches onto her desperately and cradles her head as delicately as a babies. It's nice and warm here. And all she can think to do is snuggle further into Eve's chest. She realizes then that she's crying.

“Didn't you hear me?!” demands Eve hysterically, shattering the stillness. And her eardrums. “What were you thinking?!”

“I don't know,” she lies. She swallows down the flood of emotion. “But I'm glad I'm not dead.”

After a few calming breaths, Eve says at a much more reasonable volume, “I'm glad you're not dead too.” She strokes her hair a couple of times, her hands are shaking as much as her voice. “My future would be dead with you.”

“Do you really think we can't grow old together, Eve?”

“If you try to jump off bridges, then no, Villanelle, I don't,” responds Eve tersely, the slightest hint of humour peeking through. “You have to _promise_ me that you'll never do anything so stupid again. Promise me and I'm yours.”

The words take her breath away as much as she assumes the fall would have.

“Promise,” she whispers in a near vow. “You have to promise me the same thing, Eve. No matter how much I annoy you, no matter how much you may come to regret this decision-”

“I don't. And I do. I mean...I promise I won't do anything this stupid.”

“Okay. Then I'm yours too.” She smiles then, such a stark contrast to moments ago. She wonders if Eve is smiling as well but she doesn't have the energy or the inclination to move from the safety and shelter of Eve's arms.

“What now?” she says, echoing Eve's earlier words.

“Now we go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

When she turns back around it's to find Villanelle standing on the barrier of the bridge, about to jump.

She yells out to her to stop, starts running for all her worth.

Villanelle looks over once, gives her a sad, resigned smile, and plummets down into the fatal depths.

“NOOO!” screams Eve, half flinging herself over the barrier, hand uselessly outstretched. She catches the flash of orange just in time before it disappears forever beneath the water. She falls to her knees then. “No,” she laments softly.

A few moments later several people come rushing over to the same spot. She thinks they're just bystanders, but then she notices the gun holster. She looks up from her spot on the ground to find four men dressed in black, all armed, three with guns and flashlights pointed over the edge, searching for their would be target. They keep their eyes and lights trained on the water for well over a minute before finally deciding that there is no one left to shoot.

The fourth guy has just been standing there the whole time, keeping an eye on the area, and any potential threats while his comrades backs were turned. He's completely ignored her though. And that's frankly, insulting.

Eve gets angry then, gets to her feet, shoves him. He doesn't even try to shoot her, just pushes her back like she weighs nothing more than a rag doll, and can do just as little damage. She tries to strike him in the face, and this time he raises the gun, points it at her head, like Carolyn did to Konstantin. Unlike Konstantin, she wants him to do it. So she goes and presses her forehead against the muzzle. What point is there in living if Villanelle is gone? She has no one and nothing else left. No other dance partner waiting in the wings. They were it for each other.

If she had known this was the last time they'd ever see each other again, she would have done things differently. She wouldn't have wasted so much time denying her feelings, of trying to stay away. She would have kissed her the way she has wanted to kiss her for a very long time. She would have told Villanelle that she loved her back, despite her monsters. Despite everything.

But now it's too late, and there's nothing she can do about it, except die with her like some Shakespearean tragedy. The Twelve goons won't give her the satisfaction though. They take off as swiftly as they arrived, in cars on either side of the bridge, blocking all escape. She wonders how she didn't notice earlier. She must have been too deep in thought. Too deep in feeling. Of loss.

And now the loss is neverending. It's ripping her apart. She doesn't know how she's going to survive this pain. The bullet wound was easy in comparison. She lets out a feral scream and disappears into the night like a crazed animal.

Two weeks later, after she's drunk enough to drown a hippo, her phone rings. She ignores it like always. It's usually Jamie or Bear trying to check up on her, trying to get her to come back and get the help she needs. Anything other than this recent bout of self destruction.

Eventually the blaring sound stops, and bleary eyed, she pours herself another drink. Her hands are too unsteady and most of it sloshes out of the glass. She barely notices though.

Almost immediately the phone starts to ring again. She can't stand the sound in her current state so she goes to turn it off, only to find an unknown caller on the other line. If it's not Bear or Jamie or Carolyn, then that meant-

She scrambles to reply, fingers so uncoordinated that she barely manages this simple task. “Hello,” she blurts, voice sounding distinctly unlike her own.

There's a seemingly endless wait before, “Hi, Eve.”

This is too good to be true. She must be so drunk and heartbroken that she's hallucinating now, gone full mental.

“Are you real?”

A familiar chuckle makes itself known. “Someone's been drinking heavily again I see. Missed me _that_ much, huh?”

The teasing is aggravating, as is the evasion.

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“Do you want me to be real, Eve?”

“Of course I want that! I love you!” She doesn't even hesitate. Even if she wasn't wasted right now, she thinks she still would have said that.

There's a shocked silence as that declaration hangs in the balance of whatever this is.

“Yes, Eve, I'm real. I didn't die. I _almost_ did.” There's an undercurrent of amusement as she speaks. “Turns out I can't actually hold my breath as long as I thought I could.”

Her brain isn't working properly. Nothing is making sense. Why did she take so long to contact her? This can't be real.

“But you said the fall was fatal.”

“I say lots of things, Eve. Many of them aren't true.”

She rubs at her tired eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Then how do I know I can trust anything you're saying right now?”

“I guess you can't. I guess you'll just have to trust your eyes instead.”

Her heart hammers even faster than it already was. She wonders if she is about to have a heart attack.

“What?”

“Turn around.”

Goosebumps erupt everywhere. Her throat goes dry. “I thought we agreed we wouldn't do that,” she says stupidly.

The damn chuckle again. “I think we're past that, Eve, don't you?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Well?”

She takes a steadying breath, prepares herself for the worst, that no one will be standing there.

Then she turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really good at writing happy stuff these days guys. I should really leave Eve alone now. Everyone on this show needs therapy. Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sappy. Blame my period.

The tense, breathless moment is at an end. They've both made their choice. There's no turning back now. With that thought in mind, they hurry to meet each other in the middle of the bridge. Back where they started.

Where they will begin anew.

They hover close in one anothers orbits for several extended beats, and then Villanelle leans in, and Eve thinks she's about to kiss her.

Instead Villanelle whispers in her ear, “Would you like to dance?”

Slightly taken aback and disappointed, Eve replies very eloquently, “What?”

Villanelle takes a couple steps back and holds out her hand. “I would like to finish what we started before we were rudely interrupted. Will you dance with me?”

“But there's no music,” she says stupidly. “And it's not even your thing.”

_And we're on a fucking bridge._

“I think I would like it to be my thing. As long as _you're_ my partner.”

Villanelle is looking at her so openly, and says it so sincerely that she suddenly feels flustered beyond belief, like she's a dumb kid in middle school about to share her first dance with her crush. Which is incredibly stupid since she's pushing fifty.

Where had all the confidence and bravado gone?

“I think I would like that too,” she says nervously, taking her hand.

Villanelle smiles and draws her in, almost immediately resuming the closeness they had achieved in the ballroom. She rests her head against the side of Eve's wondrous hair and closes her eyes, just breathing her in, trying to memorize her scent like she did with her face, in case she never saw it again. Thankfully that had not come to pass.

Then she starts to sway them, starts humming in Eve's ear. She isn't the greatest singer, but she's definitely not tone deaf, and the old timey melody from the ballroom is imprinted on her brain, so it's easy to replicate. That brief moment with Eve was the happiest and calmest of her life.

Only eclipsed by this one.

This one is making her heart burst with joy. Something she never thought possible. She never thought she could feel this way. She never thought she could feel much of anything. Period.

It's crazy to think that less than a year ago she couldn't appreciate more than national anthems. She's changed so much, so fast. Eve did that to her, for her. She changed her for the better. Guess it was true what they said in the cheesy romantic movies.

Love really does conquer all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it even sappier, she was gonna add some lyrics, like, “Hold me, just hold me. Know me, just know me. Kiss me, just kiss me.” or some shit like that.
> 
> And then I was gonna ruin the moment by V being like, “Oh, yeah, and Eve, just one more thing I should probably tell you. I kind of got married a few weeks back.”  
>  “WHAAAAAT?!!!”
> 
> either that or V was gonna be like, “Uh, Eve, some guy just stole your purse.”  
>  “WHAAAAT?!!!”
> 
> (but seriously what happened to it? lol)
> 
> That's probably the last one. Then again, I didn't even think there would be a third. So never say never I guess...

**Author's Note:**

> My dumb brain let me sleep a whole two hours and then was like, WhAt if VillAnElle tuRned aroUnd FiRSt anD EVe waS sTilL walKiNg aWay?
> 
> I may add to this later. Or like do another alternate ending. Personally I don't think the end needs a fix at all, but it can be fun to play around with the scenario a bit. So we'll see.


End file.
